


351. Humanlike

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [53]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gods still have feelings, Spoilers if you don't know how it goes for the boy but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The Outsider was neither warm nor kind, but he could offer some help to change a tormented life.





	351. Humanlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kecchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/gifts).



He had heard the boy's cries many times as the small figure passed by his shrines, hidden in corners and alleys. The loneliness and pain he could feel from the boy rested uneasy on his mind, disturbed him from any calm he had, and it wouldn't leave him alone. It reminded him too much of himself. 

There was a part of him that grew restless, admonishing him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Once, a very, very long time ago, there had been another boy who longed for his miserable existence to stop, longed for something warm and kind to look upon him instead. 

The Outsider was neither warm nor kind, but he could offer some help to change a tormented life. 

Something in his chest changed, as he watched the boy realize his new powers. The Outsider could see numerous futures for the young boy, so many that ended even worse than what would have happened had not the Outsider stepped in. But there were also positive outcomes, paths that could lead to a good, happy life. He had done all he was supposed to, perhaps more than he was supposed to, and so he stepped away again, disappearing into the shadows. A small, foolish flame burned in the hole where his heart had once been, hoping that for once he wouldn't have to watch his gift lead to misery. 

He should have known better. 

Through the mark he could feel the bite, as clearly as if the rat had turned on him instead, and he stared into the Void with empty eyes. When the boy came crawling to his shrine he closed his eyes and ignored the calls, because he didn't want to look upon the outcome his actions had brought. A boy, young and innocent and helpless, had been brought up and then pulled down by the thanks of his power. If he hadn't intervened the boy would have had a longer life, of that he was sure. 

He couldn't make himself answer the pleading, even as the boy's pained voice seemed to rip through his defenses and reach into his very mind. The mark caused a connection, and the shrine amplified it. But he wouldn't, couldn't answer. He was struck to the very core over how foolishly he had acted, and for what purpose? Some misguided sentimentality and memories that wouldn't leave him alone. 

As he waited he could feel the boy's life blood run slower, already well on its way of emptying the boy's body. It was only a matter of waiting, and then it would be over. Then he could focus on his watching again. But a small voice disturbed him from his thoughts and made him freeze. 

"Thank you. I was so scared, for so long. You took that away. Thank you. I'm happy now." 

The Outsider clutched his arms, but found it impossible to stop the shaking. He still couldn't move, couldn't turn and go to the shrine where the boy lied still and lifeless. Small hiccuping sounds caught his attention, and he wondered furiously from where they came. It took far too long before he realized the source was himself, and not until he raised his hands to his face did he realize he was crying.


End file.
